


Deadpool the Editor

by IAmAwesomeMe



Category: Deadpool (2016), Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: A deadpool conversing with a few non-deadpools





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very impulsive of me. I was just writing something else and got the idea. It's trash.

"Who are you?" a stranger asked the man in the red and black suit.

"Deadpool," he replied, "and to be honest, I'm a little disappointed by the shitty introduction. Talk about obvious."

"Sorry, I should have asked nicer."

"No, it's fine. It's 2 in the morning and you just want to go to sleep."

"It's 11 am."

"It is now that you shut the laptop and looked over it the next morning."

"Are you ok?"

Another stranger wandered over. "Percy, who is this?"

"Deadpool, apparently."

"Of course you would be named Percy. Can this lady ever think about anything other Percy Jackson?"

"It's Percy Chase, actually."

"Of course, cause that isn't on the nose. And who would you be?"

"Adrien Dupain-Cheng. Percy, we should see if there is anyone here with him."

"Agreed," Percy agreed.

Wade mumbled under his breath "Buy a fucking thesaurus."

"I'll go look," Percy decided, "Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or get himself hurt." Percy and Adrien eyed the swords strapped to Deadpool's back.

"Definitely," Adrien conquered.

"Better," Deadpool mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to end this. So bey


End file.
